zelda2fandomcom-20200216-history
Deku
The Deku are a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Deku are a race of humanoid plant-like beings that often co-exist with other races. There are three main species of Deku: *''Deku Scrub: These are the most common type of Scrub, identified by their green leaves, and often are looking for a conversation and are non-aggressive. *Mad Scrub: These have red leaves, move more quickly, and don't talk. They tend to be the most violent form of Deku Scrub. *Business Scrub: These Scrubs have arms, speak, and offer to sell an item at an increased cost when defeated. When Link defeats a Business Scrub, it will speak to him either about hints on playing certain sections of the game, or offer to sell items for Rupees. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Scrubs appear in all three variations: Deku Scrubs, Mad Scrubs, and Business Scrubs. They are found in Kokiri Forest as an adult, the Great Deku Tree, The Lost Woods and in Grottos Link can find throughout Hyrule. Deku and Business Scrubs show signs of intelligence and can even communicate; a first for the series. The only evidence of Deku civilization, however, is the Forest Stage found in the Lost Woods. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In the beginning of Majora's Mask, Link is trapped in this form due to the evil power of Majora's Mask. With help from the Happy Mask Salesman, he converts the curse into a mask that allows to change form at will, to gain nearly all of the features of a Deku Scrub and their abilities. Other Deku Scrubs and Business Scrubs can be found in Clock Town, Termina Field, Deku Palace, Dungeons, and holes throughout Termina. The Majority of the Deku race live south of Clock Town in the Southern Swamp. They have full monarchistic government ruled by a King Deku and a Princess Deku. They also have a Deku Butler and even Deku Palace Guards to patrol the area so intruders can't break in. During the story of Majora's Mask, the Deku Princess has disappeared without a trace, the King becomes enraged and imprisons a monkey that was seen with her. Link attempts to free the monkey but can't and instead is taught the "Sonata of Awakening" to go rescue the Princess from Odolwa at the Woodfall Temple. After Link saves the Princess, she finds out about her father's incompetence. When they head back to the palace, the Princess scolds her father for being so rash, and orders the guards to free the monkey. The Princess and the monkey thank Link for all the help he has done and says the Butler has something to give him. After he has received the Mask of Scents, he continues his journey to save Termina. Certain Business Scrubs will be willing to trade Title Deeds with Link in exchange for another Title Deed. Trading away every Title Deed will eventually allow Link to obtain five Pieces of Heart, one for each Title Deed that he trades. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Deku Scrubs can be found in the overworld and various caves throughout Labrynna and Holodrum. In Oracle of Seasons, one Deku Scrub plays the final role in the quest for the Noble Sword. If Link plays his Phonograph for it, it will tell him how to navigate the Lost Woods. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Deku Scrubs live in the Lost Woods. They claim to worship Ganon but do not attack Link and are more focused on following the orders they were assigned. One mentions that Ganon woke them from their slumber and that anyone who gets lost in the woods will become a Deku Scrub. This is similar to Skull Kids from Ocarina of Time. Kept under tight security by the Deku Scrubs is a shovel, which Link needs to acquire to proceed. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Business Scrubs can be found throughout Hyrule, usually in caves. In a few cases, Business Scrubs sell items that are needed to progress through the game, such as the Grip Ring and a Bottle. es:Matorrales Deku Category:Races Category:Deku Scrubs